Satu nada yang hilang
by Chasoniel Mireille
Summary: Irama mungkin tak sama. Satu nada telah menghilang. Semua tak akan sama seperti dulu. Satu per satu, sosok yang kita cintai akan menghilang. Jauh untuk kita jangkau. Tak ada jejak tertinggal. Hanya kenangan yang terus melekat, meski rasanya menyesakkan.


Hallo minna, aku Lizzy. Ini fict pertamaku, semoga suka! ^^

* * *

><p>"<em>Benarkah kalau bintang dapat mengabulkan prmohonan kita?"<em>

"_Entahlah.. Kenapa?"_

"_Aku ingin meminta permohonan.."_

"_Apa itu?"_

* * *

><p>Pair : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura<br>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rated : T<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cinta itu penuh dengan air mata.<em>

Hujan menyapu bumi tanpa henti. Menimbulkan riak-riak basah di seluruh sudutnya yang tak bertepi. Suasana begitu dingin dan sunyi, mendukung detik-detik keputusasaan ini.  
>Dalam alunan waktu yang terasa menggebu. Mereka terdiam. Terdiam dalam atmosfir sesak yang terasa menghantui. Bangku panjang berwarna hitam itu merekam segala rasa yang mengalir dalam angan keduanya<p>

"Aku antar kau pulang.." ujar laki-laki yang tengah bersandar dibangku itu. Menyerah dalam kebisuan yang sedari tadi membelenggunya.

Perempuan di sebelahnya menggeleng. Tatapannya kosong. Mata emeraldnya tak bersinar seperti dulu. "Tidak. Aku ingin tetap disini.. Aku ingin menunggunya.."

Gaara, pria berambut merah itu menatap iba pada gadis di sampingnya. Ia mengerti, sekalipun ia memaksa gadis itu untuk beranjak dari sana, itu tak akan ada gunanya. Kebisuan kembali menyelimuti keduannya. Pria itu menatap Sakura, gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran. Jemari tangannya tak dapat berhenti bergerak.

* * *

><p><em>Merelakan waktu yang berharga hanya demi cinta.<em>

Tetes air mata membasahi pipi Sakura. Terasa sakit yang begitu hebat. Ia menatap seorang pria yang terbaring lemas. Koma. Entah kapan akan sadar, entah kapan akan kembali menyapa gadis itu dengan senyuman.

Gaara terdiam, terlalu menyakitnya baginya menyadari semua. Sakura, gadis yang telah lama ia cintai.

"Bagiamana kalau kita makan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura kembali menggeleng. Ia meraba kaca di pintu itu. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pria disana, meski yang terlihat hanya ujung kakinya saja. "Sasuke pasti akan sadar.. Percayalah.."

Dengan berat hati, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin di Rumah sakit Konoha. Gaara mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau tak makan?" Sakura menoleh kepada Gaara yang tengah duduk di samping kanannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah makan.."

Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya, melihat sosok yang dicintainya harus terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Ia tak mengerti. Gadis itu sangat berharga baginya. Ia tak pernah lelah untuk membuat Sakura tertawa kembali, semenjak Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan motor beberapa minggu lalu.

Ada rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya. Ia tahu, mencintai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia tak mempu membohongi perasaannya. Ia mencintai Sakura, ia tahu itu. Namun, Sakura tidak akan pernah tau. Ia tak mau persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena dia. Dia yang telah mencintai gadis di sampingnya. Gadis yang telah menjadi milik orang lain.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak selamanya, cinta akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia..<em>

"Bangunlah.." Bisik Sakura. Ia memegang dada Sasuke, mendengar setiap alunan denyut nadi pria itu. Berharap ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Cepat bangun! Dasar bodoh! Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti ini!" Sekuat apapun Sakura meminta, Sasuke tetap tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sakura kembali terisak. Dadanya terasa sakit. Berkali-kali ia menguatkan dirinya agar menjadi wanita yang kuat, demi Sasuke. Namun memory tentang pria bermata onyx itu terus berputar kala Sakura melihatnya terbaring lemas seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Flashback : on<p>

_Laki-laki itu memohon dihadapan Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Namun, pria yang bernama Sasuke itu tak pernah berhenti memohon sejak tadi._

"_Sekali ini saja? Bagaimana?" Pinta Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak!"_

_Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sedangkan, Sakura mendecak kesal. Sasuke meminta izin kepada kekasihnya untuk balapan motor. Tentu saja, gadis berambut pink ini tidak mengizinkanya._

"_Ayolah, Sasuke! kau tau? Minggu lalu ada kecelakaan disana! Kau mau seperti mereka?" Sakura melotot. Menatap kesal kepada Sasuke yang merengek seperti anak kecil sejak tadi._

_Khawatir. Sasuke tau kalau Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Namun egonya tetap memaksa. Ia laki-laki, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk hal itu._

_Sasuke tak patah semangat. Ia memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu. "Ini yang terakhir.. percayalah?" Sakura menarik nafas dan menghebuskannya perlahan. Ia pasrah. "Ya sudahlah.."_

_Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura. "Terimakasih.. Aku sayang kamu.."_

_Aneh. Sakura merasa aneh terhadap perubahan Sasuke. Sasuke tak pernah semanis ini sebelumnya. Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Namun Sakura menampik hal itu. Ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"_Kau tak mau ikut?" sakura menggeleng._

"_Serius?" Gadis itu mengangguk._

"_Kumohon.. ayo ikut?" Sakura melotot. Namun, Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan menarik hidung Sakura._

"_Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. Selamat tinggal.." Sasuke tersenyum manis. ia berjalan ke depan menuju parkiran motor yang ada di seberang rumah Sakura, namun.._

* * *

><p><em>Cinta itu adalah hal yang sederhana.. Namun nyatanya setiap luka yang ia goreskan tak sesederhana itu..<em>

Itulah senyuman Sasuke yang terakhir untuknya. Senyum sebelum ia tertabrak sebuah truk kala itu. Sakura ingat betul, tangisnya tak dapat berhenti. Menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang berbalut darah. Gadis itu bahkan masih ingat, Sasuke masih tersenyum untuknya. Mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun nyatanya tidak. Setelah kejadian itu, bahkan Sasuke tak kunjung sadar. Tak menampakan tanda kalau ia akan bertahan.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, merasa ada yang kurang.

"Gaara?" Sakura menyadarinya. Sosok Gaara tidak ada di sini. Sosok yang biasanya selalu menemaninya. Ia ingat, semalam Gaara menemuinya dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke Swiss. Gaara melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Meski berat, Sakura harus merelakan Gaara.

Tak pernah ia sadari, hanya Gaara yang mempu membuatnya bertahan. Mampu membuat dirinya lebih kuat dan setia menunggu Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri, berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di dekat pintu. Sakura mengambil sebuah foto di dalam tasnya. Foto dimana ia dan Gaara yang sedang tersenyum di sebuah pantai. Kenangan itu kembali berputar. Sakura kini merindukan Gaara.

Dilihatnya foto itu. Senyum manis terukir di wajah cantik gadis bermata hijau itu. Namun senyumannya menghilang, kala ia menyadari ada sebuah tulisan dibalik foto yang Gaara berikan untuknya malam tadi.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Sakura, bunga yang kuharap akan selalu mekar di sepanjang musim<em>

_Aku titipkan ini, untuk setiap kenangan yang telah kita lewati bersama  
>saat kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada<br>Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti..  
>Aku hanya ingin, saat kau rindukan aku, lihatlah foto ini<br>Ingatlah saat kita bersama.._

_Sakura, jadilah wanita yang tegar  
>Percayalah kalau Sasuke akan bangun kembali<br>Aku yakin, saat ia terbangun, ia akan menjagamu  
>ia akan mencintaimu, lebih dari cintaku padamu<em>

_Jadilah bunga yang indah,  
>untukku, selamanya<em>

_Gaara_

* * *

><p>Kening Sakura berkerut. Ada rasa takut dibenaknya yang tak dapat ia gambarkan. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelepon ke nomor ibu Gaara. Berharap Gaara baik-baik saja. Namun, nyatanya ibu Gaara meneleponnya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu segera mengangkatnya.<p>

"Nyonya, maaf.. Gaara.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu takut.

"Sakura.. Gaara sudah pergi.."

* * *

><p><em>Irama mungkin tak sama. Satu nada telah menghilang. Semua tak akan sama seperti dulu.<em>

Satu per satu, sosok yang kita cintai akan menghilang. Jauh untuk kita jangkau. Tak ada jejak tertinggal. Hanya kenangan yang terus melekat, meski rasanya menyesakkan.

"Ada kabar gembira, Haruno-san!" Ino memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Sasuke.. keadaannya sudah stabil!"

* * *

><p><em>Orang yang terlupakan, adalah orang yang sebenarnya kau nanti..<em>

Bergerak. Jemari itu terlihat bergerak. Sakura tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Bangunlah!"

Sakura menekan bel berkali-kali. Berharap suster dan dokter datang. Berharap, kalau Sasuke akan segera sadar.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta akan merenggut satu orang dalam hidupmu, namun cinta akan memberikan ribuan orang yang menyayangimu..<em>

Gerimis hujan membasahi payung kedua insan yang sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian. Langit sendu. Se-sendu wajah lelaki yang baru tersadar dalam koma-nya. Ia juga tersadar. Sadar bahwa sahabatnya telah tiada.

Sakura memegang payung hitam itu. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke menuju makan Gaara. Kesedihan tampak di kedua bola matanya. Raut wajahnya tak seceria beberapa hari yang lalu, saat mendengar kekasihnya telah sadar.

"Kenapa secepat ini.." Gumam Sasuke. ia meremas tanah itu. Tanah dimana Gaara sedang tertidur dibawahnya. Tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sakura tak dapat membendung tangisnya. Payung yang ia genggam telah terbawa angin entah kemana. Ia menutup matanya. Masih teringat jelas, tubuh itu pernah memeluknya sebelum ia pergi. "Lihatlah, Sasuke sudah sadar.." Bisiknya lirih. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya langsung menatap Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"Kau berjanji, kan? Kau akan menemaniku sampai kapanpun.." Sakura tertunduk. Sasuke segara memeluknya. Semua sudah terlambat. Kecelakaan itu tak dapat dihindari. Kematian telah merenggutnya.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak selamanya, cinta akan bahagia, lengkap, dan nyata..<em>

"Sasukeeeeee! Sudah ku bilang! Kau tidak boleh makan yang pedas!" Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke. namun, Sasuke masih mengabaikannya.

Sakura akhirnya berjalan ke arah meja makan dan merebut makanan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya kesal. "Kau itu seperti ibuku saja! Cerewet!"

BLETAK

Sebuah penghapus mendarat mulus di kepala Sasuke. Pria berambut emo itu memegang kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan membuang makanan Sasuke. Ia hendak mambalikan badannya untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, namun Sasuke telah memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, hendak melepaskannya. Namun, Sasuke tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kau istirahat sebentar? Kau sudah menjadi istriku. Kau seharusnya menemani suamimu, bukan mengerjakan makalah itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup pundak Sakura.

BUAGH

"Jangan macam-macam padaku sebelum aku wisuda nanti! Dasar mesum!" Sakura menikut perut Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dimana ia mengerjakan tugasnya tadi. Sasuke –pria yang telah menjadi suaminya selama 3 bulan itu hanya mengerang kesakitan. Namun tak lama, ia tersenyum kecil dan ikut membantu Sakura mengerjakan makalahnya.

_Namun yakinlah, cinta akan berakhir bahagia, meski dalam bentuk yang tidak nyata.._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Fict pertamaku selesaaaaai! xDD  
>Bagi pacar author, aku mohon sarannya boleh? :3<p>

Salam sayang,

Lizzy


End file.
